


The Completely Warranted Worries of Magnus Bane

by cityofravens



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Malec, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofravens/pseuds/cityofravens
Summary: Magnus' current concern: His cat likes his boyfriend more than it likes him.Magnus' Future concern: His boyfriend likes his cat more than he likes him.





	

Magnus cast a glance to his side at his cat, Chairman Meow, with a look of disdain, his features pulled into a small pouty frown. At that moment Chairman Meow was sprawled upon Alexander’s lap, his long body stretched out along the shadowhunter’s legs, a look of content and satisfaction upon the cat’s face. Magnus’ eyes flashed over to Alexander, who features met that of the cat as he ran his fingers along Chairman Meow’s stomach while the cat purred lovingly at the pale boy. Alec’s hair was messy, partly from sleeping, as the two had just woken up despite it being midday, and partly from Chairman Meow who had taken to sleeping on Alec’s head lately, rather than Magnus’ own. Come to think of it, Chairman Meow had become accustomed to Alec staying most nights at Magnus’ apartment and with the amount of attention that Alexander was receiving from the generally moody cat, Magnus was quite worried that his cat now preferred Alec over him. It was a completely warranted worry with the way that Chairman Meow had been ignoring him whenever Alec wasn’t around, unless of course Magnus was feeding him, and the way that the cat somehow never left Alec’s side whenever the younger boy was around. Chairman Meow now hardly let Magnus pat him, and whenever he tried the warlock was met with a bite or swipe to the hand as if he were angry that Magnus were not Alec. It was incredibly frustrating, especially the rare night that Alexander would not stay, but would rather be caught up in shadowhunter or family business, where Chairman Meow would apparently feel lonely, with only Magnus to comfort him, he obviously not being enough for the dumb feline due to the long, elongated cries of the cat at the door of the apartment. It usually lasted a couple of hours once Magnus had retreated to bed and Chairman Meow had finally realised that Alexander would not be there that night, to allow the cat his sleeping space upon his head. Looking at Alec and Chairman Meow now Magnus felt incredibly jealous. He huffed audibly at the scene in front of him. At his sigh, Alec turned to him, his head slightly cocked to the side in a questioning stance. 

“What’s wrong?” Alexander’s words were full of worry, his hand, which was not rubbing underneath the cat’s chin, moving to Magnus’ hand. Magnus turned his gaze away from Alec and to the door as he pouted like a young, egocentric child. 

“You and Chairman Meow have been spending an awful amount of time together lately.” At Magnus’ words, Alec’s look of worry turned into a chuckle.

“Are you jealous that I might prefer spending time with Chairman Meow rather than you?” Well he hadn’t been before now. But in thinking about it, Magnus had often been, to put it nicely, ditched by Alexander in order to spend time with Chairman Meow, whether it be cuddling him, feeding him or playing with him. It left Magnus considerably out of the loop, and decreased the amount of time he was actually allowed to spend with his boyfriend, due to the rulings of his feline roommate. He only frowned more at Alec’s words. 

“I’m not jealous of the cat.” He huffed. It was quite obvious that Alexander found it quite obvious that Magnus was lying. 

“Are you sure? I mean it’s probably hard not to be with his cute, little face and his loving nature.” Alec smiled, patting Chairman Meow’s tummy again, who at this began to purr louder. Magnus glared at his cat, whose face was neither cute nor little, his expression contorted into a mocking grin. Or rather that’s what he imagined it would look like it cats could show those types of expressions. 

“I’m not jealous of the cat!” Magnus repeated, perhaps a little too defensively. Alec laughed a little harder.

“Oh, Magnus.” He breathed heavily in between a laugh. The sound was music to Magnus’ ears and he tried not to smile, still pouty from both Alec’s and Chairman Meow’s lack of attention to him. Alec saw this and smiled softly before speaking. 

“If it makes you feel any better, you also have a cute face.” Alec said kissing his hand. Although his other hand was still patting the cat. 

“I’d prefer glamorous.” Magnus shrugged, “Or perhaps hot as hell. Or even drop dead gorgeous.” Alec chuckled again.

“You’re all of them.” He smiled. 

“Do I have a loving nature too?” Magnus teased. 

“Of course.” And then the two were kissing, Magnus being the one to instigate the kiss, which Alec had waited far too long to give him. At the meeting of their lips, Alec’s hands moved from Chairman Meow and rather onto Magnus’ neck. At this the feline shot Alec a betrayed look and started to whine, with loud, long cries. Much to Magnus’ delight, Alec ignored the cat and continued to kiss Magnus. 

“Alexander.” Magnus sighed in between kisses, making Alec pull away a small smile on his face.  
“Magnus.” He replied. 

“So do you love me more than the cat?” At Magnus’ stupid question Alec just kissed Magnus again. While Magnus was assured that he was more important to Alexander than Chairman Meow, the opposite was still unclear, and he was still somewhat jealous of Alec being the preferred person to the cat than his actual owner. In order to confirm this Magnus leant over to Chairman Meow, after the two boys had broken the kiss, and pat his stomach. Surprisingly Chairman Meow purred, elongating his body along Alexander’s lap once more with his eyes closed and a content on his face. Magnus was shocked, a happy smile spreading across his face. Perhaps Chairman Meow did not prefer Alec. Perhaps Magnus was worried for nothing. This hope was ruined however when the cat opened his eyes into Magnus’ and bit him, hard on the hand. Alexander just laughed, cupping Magnus’ betrayed face into his hands and kissing him again. 

Magnus felt a lot better about the whole Chairman Meow ordeal, though when Magnus locked the cat out of their room that night, Alec frowned and ended up letting him in again after five minutes of him meowing at the door. Perhaps he wasn’t Alexander’s favourite after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, thank you so much for reading! You can find me on twitter at @cityofravens for more book shenanigans!


End file.
